


Dragon Tamer and his Dragon

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fred is alive, Friendship, Gen, Old Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Wizard War, Reunions, Struggling with Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Charlie Weasley runs into an old Slytherin friend at Ginny's engagement party. She turns his world upside down and makes him question his sexuality and his life choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsaloua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsaloua/gifts).



> I was browsing the harry potter tag on tumblr and realised that Charlie Weasley deserves so much more than JK has given him. People headcanon him as asexual and in this story, he will be asexual but also demi-romantic. Fred is alive, because I just cannot accept his death and can't be so cruel to George. This story will have several chapters which will alternate between Charlie and Alyra. Enjoy!

He laughed hearty as he stood beside his brothers Bill, Fred, and George, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Even though he loved his dragons, it was good to be home from time to time and see his siblings. Now that He…Voldemort had been defeated, it had become easier for them to visit him in Romania. But still, the Burrow you know? Home. The place he had grown up in for the first seventeen years of his life. 

“And Mum didn’t burn your arses?” he asked the twins amused who shook their head, their eyes twinkling. Surprise surprise. Seems their mother finally had decided to just accept his brothers pranking. Just happy they were both alive. His hand tightened around his glass as he thought back how they had almost had lost Fred. A heavy hand squeezed his shoulder, and he glanced at Bill who gave him a knowing look – the twins momentarily too busy chatting to each other to notice the pain on Charlie’s face. 

Forcing a smile on his face, he squeezed his older brother’s hand. They all made it out alive. He had to focus on that. They had been lucky, so damn lucky. Their heads snapped up when their sister let out an un-Ginny squeal. 

“Holy shit, she made it!” Fred gasped delighted, and the two dashed off immediately. Charlie blinked confused, trying to get a look at the whoever it was that made his sister squeal, and Fred sound so delighted.

He blinked again when he noticed a mess of pure white curls. His heart stopping for a second as he vaguely thought to hear Bill let out a whistle. No way. No, it must be someone else. No way she was here. George stepped aside, and Charlie’s eyes glanced over the razor-sharp cheekbones, her skin a warm golden-tan that reminded him of the desert city he once visited, her full lips curved into a sunny smile.

“I didn’t know she and Ginny were friends.” His voice sounded off to him, but it seems Bill didn’t notice as he seemed surprised himself that she had arrived. 

“They became friends through her brother Misah. Them being in the same field and all.” Ah, yes that made sense. His mind going back to more than a decade ago. Remembering the tall Chaser who shared his sister’s white curls, and a brilliant maniac on the Quidditch field. “Christ, she looks good.”

“You’re married, Bill. Don’t let your wife hear that,” he teased his brother who elbowed him in response. He knew his brother hadn’t meant it in a romantic way. And he had to agree, she looked good. How many years had it been since he had seen her? Last time was when he was….nineteen? Yeah, when he had dropped by at that posh party her family had thrown, and they had all been invited to. 

“Thank you so much for coming, I know you’re busy and what not. But I am so happy that you’re here,” Ginny rambled a bit as she was holding the woman’s hands tightly in hers, a true bright smile on her face as Harry stood beside her, his arms wrapped around his fiancée’s waist. 

“Enough, Ginny. You know I wouldn’t miss your engagement for anything in the world. So thank you for inviting me. I know my whole family would have loved to come….”

“If I have to stop thanking you for coming, you’ve to stop apologising for the others not able to come. I’ve gotten letters from them where they swore they will be at the wedding.” Yes, that sounded like her family. Ginny looked up and smiled happily at her two oldest brother. “Guys! Look who is here.” 

The white-haired woman turned, and her painfully clear purple eyes that reminded Charlie of the amethyst that the Antipodean Opaleye at his reserve hoarded connected with his. They widened for a faction before her lips curved into an even wider smile. 

“Charlie! Bill!” she greeted them warmly, Charlie could feel her delight to see them like a warm blanket. His brother grinned and pulled the petite witch into his arms – giving her a tight hug.

“Hello snake,” he teased her and groaned as she stood on his foot in retaliation. 

“Do I have to remind you that I am a tigress. Honestly, don’t become as bad as my brothers, please,” she drawled casually at him as she pulled back, Bill shrugging amused. 

Then she turned to him, Charlie reaching for her and something tightened in his chest when he felt her lean against him as she hugged him tightly. “It has been a long time, Alyra.” He felt her nod against his chest. So many years. She pulled back, that bright sunny smile still on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but George pulled her away from him. 

“Alyra, we need to introduce you to some peeps. You can talk to her later!” Fred wiggles his eyebrows at his older brother as they dragged the Slytherin away. Ginny huffed and went after them. 

“She’s my friend! Get your grubby paws off her!” Alyra’s laugh warm and amused, Charlie blinking as his arms felt empty. Wow, he had never reacted like this to someone. 

“Whirlwind-causing Alyra, some things never change,” Bill commented amused, and Charlie nodded agreeing, a smile on his face as well. Alyra glancing at him over her shoulder and had mouthed talk to you later. Oh yeah, he looked forward to that. “Ah, Fleur is waving me over.”

“Go, I’m going to refill my glass,” he reassured his brother who nodded thankfully and joined his wife. Charlie did what he told his brother he would do and simultaneously searched a quiet spot to observe the scene before him. His mind still reeling from seeing Alyra after so many years.

She had changed. Still petite as he remembered her, but her features had matured, a sharpness in her eyes now. A woman, no longer a girl. He poured himself some more firewhiskey as he realised he had missed her. The world had become crazy soon after they had graduated, and somehow they had lost touch. They had been good friends during their time in Hogwarts, even though she had been a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor. He remembered her as ambitious, thirst for knowledge and ridiculously creativity. Remembered teasing her that she should have been a Ravenclaw. How she didn't fit the stereotype of bigot pure blood. Oh how she had glared at him for painting all Slytherins with the same brush. And damn how she had hated the Dark Wizards. 

He sighed deeply as he sipped his firewhiskey. She looked well, vibrant with life and laughter. Just like he had remembered her. Her hands gesturing animated as she talked with people. Even though she barely reached five feet two, her presence made her feel larger than life. 

Honestly, he shouldn't have been surprised that she and Ginny had become good friends. Alyra, like Ginny, was the youngest of seven and only girl. Born into a pure blood family, although hers had always held an important role in the Wizard Community and had members in all Houses. 

He snapped out of his musing when Dean Thomas came to him to discuss some things with him. As he moved from one conversation to the other, he couldn't help but keep looking for Alyra. Keeping an eye on her and subconsciously looking for a moment alone with her.

It finally happened a few hours into the engagement party, after the toasts and speeches. He watched her slip out of the tent and excused himself, following her. “You’re leaving?”

She looked back, a glass of wine in her hand and shook her head. Her curls bouncing around her, and his fingers remembered how silky they felt from when he had tugged on them when they were kids. “Just needed some fresh air.”

“Yeah, it can get a bit much in there.” He stood beside her and looked at the starry sky. Feeling oddly at a loss of words while he had thought the whole night about what he wanted to say to her.

“How are you?” Both of them said at the same time, and they laughed. Sharing a warm genuine smile. 

“Ladies first.”

“And here I thought chivalry had died,” she teased and sipped her wine – that familiar twinkle in her eyes. He relaxed. It felt like they had just seen each other yesterday, not over a decade and a war ago. “I’m well. Just returned to the UK after taking care of business in the States.”

“What do you do now?” A nagging feeling wrapped its tendrils around him as he realised he didn't know much about what his old friend did, too focused on his work with dragons and recruiting foreign wixen to fight against Voldemort.

“I’ve my own magical garden and herbal shop.” Her eyes glanced over his arms, taking in his scars and burns. “If you wish, I've ointments to take care of those and any future burns.”

“You were always extraordinary talented at Potions,” he spoke sincerely, smiling when he saw her perk up. “I’d be glad to receive your medication, if not for myself, then for my co-workers.” 

She inclined her head, her curls brushing against her cheek. “Aside of that, during the war I helped people escape or go under.”

“Your family?” he inquired carefully as he vaguely noticed himself move closer to her. So damn small. He knew she was strong, but his primal instincts bristled at knowing she had been involved actively in the war. Slender fingers rested on his scarred arm, warmth spreading through him.

“They're well. We were one of the lucky ones. I lost no one in my immediate family.” He exhaled relieved, resting his hand over hers. 

“I’m sorry I didn't stay in touch with you.” She squeezed his arm and gave him a reassuring look. 

“Charlie, it's okay. You were busy in Romania. My family and setting up my shop kept me busy. Then the war happened.” She shook her head, sorrow flashing through her eyes for a moment. Instinctively, he knew that her family all had survived the war – but had they all come out of it whole? But couldn’t ask, not wanting to taint their reunion with such sad thoughts yet. Or he was just a coward. “Maybe, now peace has arrived, we can rekindle our friendship?”

He felt his lips curve upwards in a bright smile. “I would very much like that,” he told her sincerely, getting an equally bright smile in return. “I’ve missed my spitfire kitten,” he teased her, dodging her fist as her eyes flamed with amusement. It was child’s play to set her temper ablaze, just mention she was a kitten, and she puffed up like one. Always seeing herself as a tigress. He had to admit, she was a tigress…just one of the size of a kitten. 

She gave him a look before turning her gaze away from him, their arms brushing lightly against each other. A comfortable silence settled between them as they watched their friends and his family made merry. Finally, they started to have things to celebrate. Harry, especially, deserved to be happy. 

“Ah, I wanted to congratulate you on your essay about Alternative Ingredients for Dragon Parts,” she told him as she sipped her drink. “I’ve experimented with some of your suggestions and have experienced some interesting results.” 

He stared at her, surprised that she mentioned the essay in favourable light. A lot of known potion makers had been peeved about his work, being old-fashioned and saying it couldn’t be replaced. “Would you like to collaborate with me? I’ve been getting some backlash from the potion maker community about it.” 

Her gaze darkened as her hand tightened on her glass. “Of course, Charlie. I may or may have not send some…presents to some of the impolite snobs.” He laughed hearty as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and cuddled her against his side – reminding him of the good ol’days. Still a Slytherin. Don’t mess with anyone she considered hers. 

“Thanks kitty cat.” She hissed adorably in response but leaned against him, her small frame a comfortable weight against his side. He felt her arm wrap around his waist as her head rested against his side. His heart made an odd skip. “I missed this,” he admitted after a bit as he thought back to when they attended Hogwarts. The many times they would find a nice quiet spot to sit and just….sat together. 

The topics they would discuss had been endless. Dragons and potions the most dominantly, but practically everything else passed the revenue. Family had been a topic that they discussed many times. Helping each other dealing with their different but similar situations. 

“I missed it too,” she answered, the sincerity dripping off her voice. “Things have….” A weird beeping stopped her, and he watched her pull out a curious metallic item out of her pocket – flipping it open. Oh, he recognised it. He had seen some of his co-workers – muggleborns mostly – mess with it. A cellphone. 

She shot him an apologising look, and he gave he a reassuring smile back. After she glanced at the screen, she answered the phone – changing before his eyes. “Layth, what’s up?” Layth? Damn, someone else he hadn’t spoken in eons. Mental images off the stoic oldest flashed through his mind.

Whatever Layth told his sister, it made her features sharpen, her eyes darkened. It made his heart sink again. Trouble? Instinctively, he moved closer to her, using his body as a shield to block anyone’s gaze on her. Her slender hand rested on his chest as she didn’t push him away. Nodding to whatever her brother told her. “I will come now.” She hung up and gave him an apologising look. 

“I’m…” he cupped her cheek and placed his thumb over lips to silenced her. Giving her a serious look. Seems she still apologised too much. 

“Go, hit me up if there is something I can do for you.” She grabbed his wrist lightly and squeezed thankfully. Seems he should get one of those cellphones, they seemed to be pretty handy if they could communicate with each other wherever they were. 

“I will.” She still seemed hesitant to leave. “When are you going back to Romania?” He gave her a reassuring look and tugged on one of her curls.

“Next week, but I am a wizard, remember? I can just Apparate to wherever you want to meet up.” And he would definitely Apparate to whatever place she wanted to meet so they could be friends again. 

“Meet me at The Unicorn Meadow.” He blinked confused when he heard that name, not recognising it. Her eyes sparkled as her fingers wrapped themselves around his, making him tighten his hand instinctively. “It is a new café on Diagon Alley. It has replaced Florean’s and run by my cousins.” 

“Ah, I see. Shall we meet there coming Wednesday, let’s say around noon?” Her cellphone buzzed again as she nodded rapidly. “Go, I will tell the others you had to deal with an emergency.”

“Thank you,” she gnawed her bottom lip as she squeezed his hand, letting go a second later. His fingers flexed as he missed her touch. Damn, he had never reacted to someone in his life. Giving himself a mental shake, he just attributed it to the fact he had missed his friend. He watched her take a step back, waving at him and a second later, she Apparated away. 

Could it be Wednesday already?


End file.
